


A Quiet Night, a Burning City.

by AChillDoctor



Series: Hello. My Name is Mr. Fear. [1]
Category: Mr. FEAR., Siamés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChillDoctor/pseuds/AChillDoctor
Summary: The pair retreat back to the forest, leaving the decimation and ruin of the city behind them. As the girl recuperates from her injuries, a restless alien contemplates.





	A Quiet Night, a Burning City.

_Hello. My name is "Mr. Fear"._

Crickets chirped around them, under the night sky and the bubble that surrounded the area they were hiding out in. He had propped himself against a tree and prayed for sleep, but his wish was irritably denied.

Rubbing his heavy eyes, he began looking around the dense forest that surrounded them, hoping to find something his attention could focus on. He was tired. He was hurt. He had no idea what to think. His whole life, in the span of a single day, had been changed forever.

His gaze shifted towards the girl he had become so acquainted with in these past hours. She was fast asleep in her tent with her clothes tattered and ripped, covered head to toe with scratches. However, none of it looked serious, most likely she’ll be sore and need to take it easy for a few days and she'll be at peak performance. Knowing this gave him a feeling of relief, which was greatly welcomed.

With a sigh, he slumped down slightly lower and shut his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep again. Yet, he still was unable to grasp the wish of sleep. He simply sat there with his eyes closed for what felt like eternity, before he came to the realization of something. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the strange object his friend had previously attacked him with.

Its sharp, triangular shape perplexed and intrigued him. The pointed tip obviously indicated it to be a weapon of some sort, and the curved wooden object beside her seemed to be what would fire it. He fiddled around with it for a while, moving it around in his hand, examining it further. It was sharp, that was for sure, but its primitive design was nowhere near harming him, unlike the blasters that were in the military’s possession.

The military. It was only a matter of time before they regroup and begin to hunt them down. And when that happens… they'll both be forced to fight once again. The thought of it sickened him, but if they were to stand even the slimmest chance against their pursuers, they'll need master this strange power they share together, or both of them will surely die. Once again he looked to the slumbering girl, however this time he smiled, even if only slightly. In the back of his mind, past all of the ways they could be captured or killed, he saw the slim chance of freedom. And that was good enough for him.


End file.
